Whispered Thrills and Lightning Strikes
by moontear-Vash's Girl
Summary: Reylo short stories based off a series of prompts.
1. You Picked Up a Hitch Hiker

_**Author's Notes…**_

I have a prompt book that I've been neglecting like crazy. You know, something to exercise the mind. So I'm going to focus it around Reylo. These will be short stories based off the prompts. I hope you find it interesting enough!

The title I've given these is from a paraphrased line from my favorite movie, _Meet Joe Black._ I wanted to give that credit where it was due.

* * *

 _ **"You picked up a hitch hiker."**_

Rey shot Ben a dirty look. He didn't look too happy himself. Great, that made two of them.

"How in hells did you get stranded on an underdeveloped planet when you're Supreme Leader of the First Order?" Rey snapped. Her hands were on the controls of the _Falcon_ , and she was guiding them safely into space. "And if you try to kill me, I'll kill you first."

Ben snorted, his arms folded. "It's been two years of avoiding one another. If I wanted you dead, you'd be dead."

"You said that on Crait—"

"Don't start—"

"Would you like me to go leave you back on the planet? Because I can," Rey informed him shortly. He'd been unable to contact anyone to get him—anyone except for Rey. She should have left him there. He was her enemy. If the general knew…

"If it will get me away from you—"

Rey steered the _Falcon_ sharply, making to reenter the planet's stratosphere.

"Fine!" Ben snarled.

"What was your plan from here?" she asked. "You know I'm not going to bring you back to the Order."

"I'd like to see you make me a prisoner."

"I'd like to see you try and escape now that I have you."

Another dirty look was exchanged between them. They'd been fielding one another's calls for quite some time. The Force beckoned, and they both chose to ignore it as much as possible. At times, they had no choice but to keep one another's company. Those moments were few and far between, thankfully.

Rey was afraid he'd hear too much, get wind of where the Resistance base was, of what their plans were. And what was more, deep down where she couldn't admit it, she worried she'd grow attached to him, and that was unacceptable. She'd spared his life two years ago, knowing that the Force wasn't finished with him yet. That didn't mean they needed to be more involved than they already were.

"So how is destroying the past and everything with it going?" Rey asked. "Because it seems to me that you're more determined to conquer the galaxy than anything else."

"I'll conquer the galaxy," he said stiffly. "And then I _will_ destroy everything."

"And you don't see any other path?" Rey asked.

"In two years, has my answer to that question changed?"

Rey pursed her lips and sighed. "I can't bring you back to the Order. You know that. And you can't force me… you know that, too." Which meant he'd really had no way of getting off that planet—he'd been that desperate for a rescue. "What in hells were you doing there, anyway?"

"It's none of your concern," Ben snapped.

"Well, it rather is, seeing as how I've taken you prisoner," Rey replied, just to rile him up.

It worked. Energy practically crackled in the cockpit, and Rey reflexively braced herself for a fight. She didn't think he was stupid enough to attempt to go toe-to-toe with her in the middle of space, but his temper was legendary, and he was highly uncaring of the ramifications.

"How do you know this wasn't my plan all along?" Ben said, his words dripping poison.

All right, that concerned her.

"How do you know I haven't had people in place while you lead us to the Resistance?"

Rey laughed, the concern melting away. "How do you know I'm taking you to the Resistance?"

Her adversary paused. "…Aren't you?"

 _Not anymore_ , she thought. "No."

"Then _where_ are we going?"

The answer came to her like a mad dream, enveloping her with its enticement. She wet her lips, thinking it over, and then looked over to him. Her hands let off the controls. They had a moment before she decided their destination.

"How about a vacation?" she asked.

He whipped his head around. " _What_?"

"A vacation," she said.

"You're insane," he stated flatly.

"Because you aren't," she laughed. He shifted uncomfortably. He wasn't used to her having a happier disposition. It must have been off-putting for him.

"Don't you want one?" she queried. When he continued to remain silent, she shrugged her shoulders. She hadn't been in his actual presence in so long, not since they'd destroyed Luke's lightsaber. It was intoxicating the longer they were together, which meant danger.

"You're insane," he said again.

"Now you're just repeating yourself."

"A vacation? It's unlikely that I can trust you—"

"And you think I can trust you?"

Ben leaned over abruptly and pressed their lips together. Rey's eyes widened, and she put her hands on his shoulders. Somehow, she was pulling him closer instead of shoving him off, and the affair quickly grew heated in a way she hadn't known she could feel. Her fingers twined in his hair as his circled her hips.

"This is a terrible idea," he said against her ear, and she shivered. "But where do you want to go?"

Rey took a deep, steadying breath. "Do you ever wonder what would happen if we ran away? Sometimes I feel as though nothing would change… The Order and the Resistance would continue to clash, regardless of Force wielders."

"Are you saying you want to?" He drew away enough to see her face.

"What if I was?" she whispered.

He got back into his seat with a roll of his eyes. "You're not. You'll change your mind in a day."

"Maybe I won't!" she huffed.

"So you'll forget everything I've done to you, to your friends and loved ones, to the Resistance? Just like that?" His brown eyes searched hers. What he was looking for, she didn't know.

Her lips pressed together as she blew air into her cheeks. Then she let it free and stretched out in her seat. "I won't forget," she said. "But I need a break. And I know you need one, too. I'm… I'm only saying they'll be able to manage without us if we disappear for a little while."

"Where would we even go?" he scoffed.

She grinned at him, knowing the answer to that, at least. It was waiting for them somewhere, and if they looked hard enough, they'd find it.

"Paradise."


	2. and her red hair lit the wall

_**Author's Notes…**_

This is supposed to be like a day by day thing. And some days have sucky prompts, so if there's a gap, that's usually why. That, or I got lazy. And the third possible cause—I can't hold off the prompts forever, and it makes me cringe to just pick a random one, so here we go. The whole purpose of the prompts—stimulating the mind.

* * *

 _ **"…and her red hair lit the wall." (after Richard Hugo)**_

She was beautiful, more beautiful than Rey.

Or so Rey thought as she stared at the only female member of the Knights of Ren. She'd just removed her helmet, her red hair shimmering free, tumbling in curls. Freckles dotted her nose, and her eyes were green and held secrets that possibly had nothing to do with the dark side. She put her mask on the table next to where Rey was restrained.

"Where's Ben?" Rey asked. It was the first thing that had come to mind. After all, he was the one who had put Force-restricting cuffs on her wrists and bandied her away to this prison.

"You mean the Supreme Leader, _Kylo Ren_?" the redhead asked in the midst of pulling her gloves off.

 _What's her game?_ Rey wondered.

"He's on his way," the other woman assured her.

"Fantastic," Rey replied.

 _Blast_.

How in hells she'd gotten into this mess, she didn't know. One moment she'd been exploring a planet, searching for an old Rebellion base to see if there was anything useful to excavate, the next she was trussed up and carried away to a flag vessel. It seemed there was a mole within the Resistance, and hopefully Rey would somehow miraculously wiggle her way out of this situation and uncover them.

She'd known this was a bad idea, that there was better use of her time. But the Resistance was stretched thin, recovering from the events leading up to Crait, and she hadn't been able to ignore the general's plea. Pilots and soldiers couldn't be spared. Rey understood.

It was still a bad idea.

 _If—no,_ when _—I make it back, I am never going to let this go. I am forever going to say, "I told you so," and take immense pleasure in it._

The only benefit to this disastrous capture was that her link was cut off from Ben. For once, the Force wasn't throbbing between them, demanding her to open her mind and let him in. There was, however, a downside to even this. She was beginning to feel sick, and she didn't think it had anything to do with her nerves.

An hour passed, the Knight attending to what seemed to be a holograph version of paperwork. Why? Even while in a holding cell, the Force contained, she still poised a threat? Maybe. Ben was extremely paranoid. He wasn't taking any chances. She couldn't even blame him because she wasn't worried about escaping. She would, that was all there was to it.

The Knight disappeared, replaced by another, a petite one. He paced the room, whistling softly beneath his breath, tossing a fruit up and down. His hair and his eyes were golden, and Rey got the impression that he was very vain. He was too put together, from the tips of his faux hawk to the glow of his tanned skin.

Rey curled up on her side, nearly in the fetal position. It had been hours since her capture, hours more since she'd been placed in here. Sweat beaded her forehead, and the sick feeling had only grown worse. What was wrong with her? It was a terrible time to catch a bug, though she found it hard to believe there was one in this thoroughly sterile environment.

The second Knight's comm link must have gone off, because he was talking. "Yes, I'm still here. No, she hadn't said anything. Is she… what? Ill? I don't know, I didn't think it mattered. It…" He paused impatiently, rolling his eyes. He was clearly talking to Ben. "Well, then why don't _you_ get down here and attend to her, Your Supreme-ness-ness." He shut off the link and turned to Rey.

Gold eyes narrowing, the Knight stalked to her holding cell. He placed his hands against it, leaning on it with all of his weight, an eyebrow raising as he studied her.

"You do seem ill," he drawled. "It's interesting."

"Why?" Rey rasped.

"Because his Royal Pain in My Ass didn't sound too well himself." Intelligence glittered in those eyes, the eyes of a predator. "Your name is Rey, right?"

"I prefer to be called Royally Arsed."

The man chuckled and pushed off from the glass wall. "Don't you want to know my name?"

"No, thank you," Rey said politely.

"It's Rellen." The man sighed, putting his fists on his hips as his gaze drifted upward. "Ky-Ky should be here any moment now." He paused, head twisting to the door, eyes narrowing again. "I have excellent timing."

Ben strode into the room, perspiration making his hair damp and clinging to his face. "Get out."

Rellen raised his hands and slowly meandered out, giving Rey one last look.

"What's happening?" Rey could barely raise her voice above a whisper now. She was trembling, teeth chattering. It was cold in here, so cold. He didn't look like he was faring any better.

Ben palmed the controls to her cell, and the wall rose. He knelt beside her and uncuffed her. The Force flooded through Rey, making her eyes roll back, and she heard Ben give a pained noise. For a long moment, neither of them did anything other than breathe heavily into the silence.

"I can't kill you," Ben said in disgust, standing again. "Or even separate you from me."

"Why?" Rey whispered.

"The Force seems to have created an irrevocable bond. I'm keeping you here with me. You're not indispensable, after all."

A month after their fight, and he was still aching.

"You can't keep me here," Rey said.

"Try me," he snarled, whirling on her.

"All right, I will," she replied. The sickness was leaving, and she wasn't quite so cold anymore. She was well enough to sit up, leaning against the wall to support her weight. She placed one hand against it and forced herself to stand, no matter how weak her knees were.

Ben's fingers wrapped around her throat. He didn't choke her, not yet. He just leaned in close until their faces were only a few inches apart.

" _Don't_ test me," he said.

Rey blamed the exhaustion when she did something ridiculous.

She stuck her tongue out at him.

Ben withdrew, hand falling away, confusion and annoyance crossing his features. "This isn't funny."

"Isn't it?" Rey laughed. "It's hilarious." She dissolved into giggles, her inappropriate response ringing through her open cell. "You consider me your enemy, yet we're tethered together. You must admit it's a _bit_ humorous."

"I'll admit nothing!" Ben shouted.

Rey laughed harder.

"Stop that," he growled.

She sank back onto the floor, clutching her side.

"Stop!" he thundered.

It was brilliant, really. She'd known the Force wasn't finished with him when she'd left his unconscious body alone in Snoke's chambers. But she hadn't anticipated that it was because she couldn't separate herself from Ben. If she had killed Ben, she would have killed herself.

"There's no escaping you," she said as her laughter died into weak chuckles.

Rage flickered in Ben's eyes, and he opened his mouth to yell.

Rey smiled tiredly up at him. The world was beginning to waver around the edges of her vision. Her body was taxed from what he'd put it through.

"I'll tell you a secret," she murmured, and he hesitated.

"And what is that?" he asked suspiciously.

Black spots danced before her eyes. Sleep was tugging at her, pulling her under, and she didn't have the strength to fight it. All she could do was surrender.

"I don't want to escape you at all," were the last words out of her mouth before she slid into unconsciousness.


	3. It's my belief we're all crazy

_**Author's Notes…**_

Decided to go with a modern AU this time.

* * *

 _ **"It's my belief we're all crazy." (after Trudy, the bag lady)**_

"I don't _want_ to run your Goddamn business!"

"What the hell is wrong with you, Ben?!"

"I don't know, Dad, what the hell is wrong with _you_?!"

"You're being fucking ridiculous."

"Well, not as ridiculous as you!"

"Watch your tone, son!"

"Watch _your_ tone!"

"That's it. I'm done, I can't fucking deal with this anymore." Han stood up from the table. "He's _your_ son, _you_ deal with him!"

Rey opened her mouth to protest, indignant at his choice of words, but Leia got there first. "He's your son, too, Han," she said with heat.

"Not anymore!" Han threw his cloth napkin on the table and stormed out of the room. Leia and Rey watched him go, and it wasn't long before Ben followed suit, right on his heels. Their muffled shouts continued from down the hall.

Rey picked up her glass of wine and took a long, long, long sip until it was empty. Once she was finished, she set it back down and looked at her fiancé's mother. "He didn't mean that, right?"

"No," Leia said sourly. She helped herself to another serving of the green bean casserole. "This happens every holiday. The important ones, that is. Ben never shows up otherwise."

Rey licked her lips, still tasting the rose wine. She picked up a roll and began to shred it over her plate. She needed something to do with her hands. Her foot was tapping nervously against the floor, and her gaze kept flicking toward the hall. It was taking all her strength to sit there and not interfere.

"I mean, is it so bad that he doesn't want to be a criminal?" Rey asked.

"No, dear," Leia replied. "But you're fooling yourself if you think Ben hasn't picked up any criminal activity on the side."

Rey didn't know what to say to that.

Her future mother-in-law gave her a wry smile.

"I'm glad we can, er… talk about this so casually, then," Rey said.

"Here. Have some more wine." Leia poured her a healthy glass, far more than the first one. Rey wasn't complaining.

"How do you turn a blind eye?" Rey took a smaller sip of the wine. She knew for a fact that Leia wasn't involved in any of this risky business.

"I've tried to reform him over the years. It doesn't work, and I don't want to leave him, so I pretend it's not happening. It's easiest."

"And you're a senator," Rey said slowly. "Does that make it easy to cover it up?"

Ben came back into the room, but not to stay. He was headed straight across it. The situation had reversed, and Han was doing the following. Both were nearly purple in the face from their screaming match.

"Should we stop them?" Rey asked.

"No. Pass me the cranberry sauce?"

Rey gave it to her without lifting her eyes from the other exit of the dining room. She craned her neck, trying to see what was going on, but a smartly placed plant was blocking her view. Damn. This was her first holiday with the Solos, and they had been five minutes into dinner before hell had been unleashed.

"I really think we should do something," she said.

"There's no point, I promise," Leia sighed. "At least this year I'm not sitting here alone." She leaned back in her chair, legs crossed, and drank her own healthy dose of wine. She closed her eyes and got comfortable.

Ten minutes later, Ben returned, throwing himself into the seat beside Rey. He savagely grabbed the turkey plate and began heaping pieces onto his own, along with sampling all of the other food on the table. He started shoveling it into his mouth at the speed of light.

Rey put her hand on his knee. "Are you okay?" she whispered.

He gave her a very dirty look, chewing furiously.

Han came in five minutes after Ben, sitting beside his wife. The two glowered at one another across the giant table as they ate.

"Welcome to the family, Rey," Leia said without opening her eyes. "And Happy Thanksgiving."


	4. Write a December Memory

_**Author's Notes…**_

Kind of odd that they wanted a December memory for September 1, but it instantly inspired me, so I churned this one out. HAPPY HARRY POTTER DAY, TOO. (For any Potter-heads out there, because I don't know what else to call the day they leave for Hogwarts.)

* * *

 _ **Write a December memory.**_

 _Rockin' around the Christmas tree at the Christmas party hop… Mistletoe hung where you can see, every couple tries to stop…_

It was ironic that those were the lyrics playing when Rey glanced across the party and saw… him. Why? Because he was standing directly beneath the mistletoe, and his gaze was intense and reluctant to leave hers. It made her flush and swallow, and she told herself to look away, but she couldn't bring herself to. She told herself it was because he was the only interesting thing about this party.

"Whoo!" Finn cried, bumping into her, jostling the drink she had in hand. "Oops, sorry. Isn't this a great turnout, though?" He leaned against the same wall she was hanging out on. "I'm glad you came. Rose didn't think you would."

That drew Rey's attention to her best friend. "What? Why?"

He shrugged and stared down into his red Solo cup. "Oh, you know…"

"I don't, actually," she replied.

"Well, you've been kind of… _weird_ since we got engaged. You know? I never see you anymore. So I just assumed that you didn't… _approve_ of our engagement…"

"You know what they say about assuming," Rey said with a smile.

"You know what I mean," he muttered.

"I've just been busy, Finn. Don't be so dramatic. You've been engaged for, what, a week?"

"Two weeks," he continued with his muttering. "Two—two weeks…"

She laughed. "Two weeks, then." She handed him her drink so she could pull her hair up into a messy bun. With all the people swarming this house and the heater on, it was growing very warm. "It's this receptionist job. You know I'm not very good in office environments. It's sapping all of my energy every day. I promise you, I _love_ Rose."

Finn studied her for a moment to check how serious she was, then nodded and returned her drink to her. "Ben Solo is checking you out. Do you think he likes your ugly sweater?" He _tsked_ and took a long draw of his iceless soda. "Only person not wearing a sweater. Bastard. I hate that Rose invited him."

Solo?

He examined her blank stare. "You know, Solo. Of Solo Industries." When she continued to peer at him, he sighed and rolled his eyes. "The place where you _work_?"

Everything clicked together, and Rey gasped. "Oh, my God! He's my employer!"

"Sort of," Finn said. "I don't think he actually works there. Just part of the family business. Rose knows him because she works on his cars a lot. So… any idea why he's staring you down?"

The back of Rey's neck heated. "Still?"

"What do you mean, _still_?" Finn questioned. "How long has he been at this?"

"I don't know," Rey admitted. "I only caught him just before you arrived."

Finn grunted and knocked back the rest of his soda. Rey suspected there was alcohol in it, likely rum. "He's trouble," he said. "That's what I've heard."

"You know what they say about assuming—"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Finn griped. "Just go say hello so he'll stop being creepy."

This tore another giggle from Rey's lips. "No."

"Why not? He's that creepy?"

"No!" She laughed harder. It was difficult not to, what with the look on her friend's face. He was genuinely concerned. "He's standing beneath the mistletoe."

Finn leaned into her. "Do you think he knows?" he whispered, as though he could be heard over the racket of the party. "I'm surprised he showed up at all. That guy _hates_ me."

"Hate is a strong word," Rey said. "And anyone who knew you could never hate you."

"Awh," Finn replied with a trace of his own blush. "Thanks, Rey."

"You're welcome," she said merrily.

"I'm going to go get another drink. You want one?"

"No, I'm all right, thank you."

Finn wandered off, leaving Rey to her own devices. For the first time since Finn had shown up, she let her gaze roam back to the man beneath the mistletoe. He was looking into his cup. Sensing her eyes on him, he lifted his own, and once more they were holding a stare.

Rey felt it her duty to point out about the mistletoe. He was a handsome man and likely didn't want a drunk girl groping him and kissing him. Or maybe he did. Either way, she tipped her cup in the direction of the mistletoe, and Solo looked up. While he was doing so, Rey pushed off the wall and made her way over to him.

She got to see how very tall he was once she was standing next to him. "Hi," she said.

He yanked his eyes down from the mistletoe, startled.

When he didn't say anything, Rey tilted her head. "You were staring at me."

He coughed and crossed his arms. "No…"

"No?"

"No," he said more firmly.

"Hm."

" _You…_ were staring at _me_ ," he said.

"Oh, is that so?" She folded her arms in a mimicry of how he was standing. Well, one arm. She still had her drink to carry. "All right, then. I was staring at you." She could be agreeable, if only because of how utterly awkward he was. "What's your name?"

"Uh… Ben," he muttered.

"My name is Rey," she said. "Are you enjoying the party?"

"No," he said.

"Is that your favorite word?"

"…No."

She couldn't help it, she giggled. Since the mistletoe was dangling from the threshold of one room to another, Rey leaned against the panel opposite from him. People passed between them, engrossed in their own little worlds.

"You're wearing antlers," he observed.

"Yes," she said.

He shifted. "…They light up. And they've got bells."

"Indeed, they do." This man had absolutely zero game, and she was enjoying every moment of it. "I see you didn't get the memo for ugly sweaters."

He scoffed. "Oh, I got it, all right. I just chose to ignore it."

"That's not very nice," she said.

"Well, I'm not a nice person." He coughed a little again. Now that she was standing before him, he couldn't lock eyes with her anymore. They roamed the room to their left, the dining room, studying the partygoers. Mountains of food were piled on the table, anywhere from homemade goods some had brought, to Zebra Cakes, to chips, to soda and liquor, to plenty of ice and cups.

"So I've heard," she replied.

"Well… good, then."

"Good?" She raised an eyebrow.

He nodded. "Yes, good." Brown eyes finally met hers again, golden from the way the light was hitting them. It was in that moment that Rey thought he was rather beautiful, despite his untraditional features, and her breathing halted. "I hate Christmas parties."

Rey decided to go with the subject change. "And why is that?"

Another scoff, and he set his jaw and stared into the contents of his cup as if they were the most fascinating thing in the world. "People. I hate people."

"Then why are you here?" she asked, another giggle bubbling up.

"I don't know," he said honestly. "I like Rose. She's nice… I guess. And I haven't left my apartment in a while. I was bored."

She nodded. "That seems as good a reason as any."

"Are you laughing at me?"

"Only a little," she confessed.

"Well, now who isn't the nice one?"

"Me," she agreed. "Shall we, then?"

"Shall we what…?" he asked cautiously.

"Complete a Christmas tradition." She took a step toward him and watched his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed. She didn't stop until she was an inch away from him. "Hi."

"Hello…"

"Kiss me, then." A devious grin was spreading across her mouth, and she couldn't be bothered to hide it.

She thought he would tell her no, or choke, or offer perhaps an ugly exchange of words. To her surprise (and secret delight), he took stock of the room one last time before bending down, his eyes closing as his lips met hers. They were so very warm and soft, and she thought she heard herself sigh as her free hand slipped to his shoulder.

"You're really pretty," he muttered once they had parted.

There was no response to that except to lift onto her tiptoes and give him another kiss. She drew away from him, nodding her head in the direction of the beverages. He hesitated.

"Come with me," she said.

"…All right," he allowed.

It was shaping out to be a nice party, after all.


	5. The Time Between Dusk and Dawn

_**Author's Notes…**_

Another AU. I don't want more AUs to take over canon or anything, but I just go where the inspiration takes me!

* * *

 _ **The Time Between Dusk and Dawn.**_

 _Bzzzz._

Rey blinked drowsily. She'd nodded off on her bed, her laptop on her knees and her headphones in her ears. The only reason she'd known her phone was going off was because she'd felt the vibration against her thigh. She picked it up, brows furrowing.

 _(10:38 p.m.) Ben Solo: Hi._

Hi?

She frowned. Was he high? Ben wasn't the type to chitchat; he didn't even have a real smartphone. It was one of those prepaid lines, easily disposed of. Which she had always thought was _mad_ , when one took into consideration how wealthy he was, as she often did. It was really just about the only thing he had going for him, and that was on a _good_ day.

 _(10:41 p.m.) Me: What?_

Eyeing her phone dubiously, she took out her earbuds and closed the laptop. It was late, well after ten in the evening. She needed to get to sleep. She had work in the morning.

 _Bzzzz._

The fuck?

 _(10:45 p.m.) Ben Solo: Let's have dinner tomorrow night._

Rey sat up straight in bed. All right, now she knew she was being Punk'd.

 _(10:47 p.m.) Me: On what planet would I go out with—_

Rey paused. Backspaced.

 _(10:48 p.m.) Me: Why?_

 _(10:49 p.m.) Ben Solo: I see you're well-versed in the Five Ws._

 _(10:56 p.m.) Ben Solo: Who what when where why_

 _(10:57 p.m.) Ben Solo: And how, I guess. Which is lame, if you think about it. Why tack that on with such beautiful alliteration?_

 _(11:00 p.m.) Ben Solo: Hello?_

 _(11:01 p.m.) Me: Are you on crack?_

 _(11:02 p.m.) Ben Solo: What the fuck? No. Are you?_

Rey mouthed, "What?" to herself. She looked around for any hidden cameras, but none made themselves immediately available. Excellent. Maybe she was still asleep. A hard pinch revealed she wasn't, and she regretted it because of the sting.

 _(11:05 p.m.) Ben Solo: Look, do you want to go to dinner or not?_

She rolled her eyes and got under the covers, turning off the light on her night stand. She placed her phone on it with her charger and got comfortable. This involved resting with a pillow between her knees and one over her head. She was a light sleeper—she'd evolved this way in childhood.

 _Bzzzz._

 _Bzzzz._

 _Bzzzz._

The obnoxious noise stopped. Rey wanted to turn the phone on silent, but that would mean that, A: She would have to get up, and B: She'd be tempted to read his texts.

 _Bzzzz._

 _Bzzzz._

 _Bzzzz._

 _Bzzzz._

Disgusted and frustrated, Rey threw her pillow off. It vanished over the side of the bed as she ripped her phone off her night stand. Sure enough, there were seven unread messages from Ben.

 _(11:07 p.m.) Ben Solo: It's rude not to respond to an invite to someplace._

 _(11:07 p.m.) Ben Solo: Especially because I never invite anyone anywhere._

 _(11:08 p.m.) Ben Solo: Ever._

 _(11:10 p.m.) Ben Solo: You're really going to be a dick about this?_

 _(11:10 p.m.) Ben Solo: I thought better of you, Rey._

 _(11:10 p.m.) Ben Solo: You didn't seem like the type to brazenly ignore a billionaire._

 _(11:11 p.m.) Ben Solo: Whatever, I only felt sorry for you. You looked lonely at the party my parents threw. Lose this number._

So many different emotions flooded Rey—confusion, rage, frustration—that she wanted to chuck her phone against the wall. She didn't. She was still paying off the monthly charge, and she had half of it left. It wasn't worth losing it. Unlike Ben, she didn't believe in disposable phones.

 _(11:13 p.m.) Me: First of all, talk in one paragraph! Don't send so many individual texts! Second of all, I wasn't lonely at the party your parents threw! I just didn't know anyone, and I was trying to stay out of the way! As for you being a billionaire, I could frankly NOT care less! I've known you since I was a child because our families are close, but that is all! And third, you're absolutely high. I know it, you know it. Just go to sleep and we can pretend this embarrassment never happened._

 _(11:14 p.m.) Ben Solo: Holy shit, you type fast._

 _(11:14 p.m.) Me: …_

 _(11:15 p.m.) Ben Solo: How often do you spend texting?_

 _(11:15 p.m.) Me: None of your bloody business._

Honestly!

 _(11:16 p.m.) Ben Solo: You had a crush on me when you were seven. I don't think it's faded since then._

 _(11:20 p.m.) Me: Oh, fuck off._

 _(11:21 p.m.) Ben Solo: I'm trying, but you're not letting me._

Rey gasped.

 _(11:22 p.m.) Ben Solo: Okay, that was a bad joke._

Rey's fingers flew furiously over her keypad.

 _(11:23 p.m.) Me: You want to have sex with me? Is that why you're asking me to dinner?_

 _(11:24 p.m.) Ben Solo: No, I'm asking you to dinner because I'm drunk and I won't have the courage to do it otherwise._

 _(11:25 p.m.) Me: …You text remarkably well for someone who is drunk._

 _(11:26 pm.) Ben Solo: All right, you caught me. I've had one beer._

Rey giggled.

 _(11:27 p.m.) Ben Solo: Pretty please?_

 _(11:28 p.m.) Me: No!_

 _(11:29 p.m.) Ben Solo: I detest that word._

 _(11:29 p.m.) Me: How about this one: never._

 _(11:30 p.m.) Ben Solo: You wound me._

 _(11:31 p.m.) Ben Solo: Come on, Rey! Please?_

 _(11:32 p.m.) Me: Just tell me why._

 _(11:33 p.m.) Ben Solo: I told you. You looked lonely._

Rey's frown quickly returned, and she didn't answer for some time. Surprisingly, he didn't say anything, either.

 _(11:40 p.m.) Me:_

Rey bit her lip.

 _(11:41 p.m.) Me: You looked lonely, too._

 _(11:42 p.m.) Ben Solo: I know. We're kindred spirits, you and I._

 _(11:42 p.m.) Me: Oh, please._

 _(11:43 p.m.) Ben Solo: Okay, tell me. What is it going to take?_

 _(11:43 p.m.) Me: You have nothing to offer that is good enough._

 _(11:44 p.m.) Ben Solo: Oh, quit it already. Rey. Have dinner with me. You're fucking beautiful, and I want to show you off on my arm._

Rey's heart flipped over on itself. He thought she was beautiful…?

 _(11:50 p.m.) Me: Okay. Seven o'clock. Don't be late._

 _(11:50 p.m.) Ben Solo: I never am._

She fell back onto her pillows with a rasp of cloth on cloth, clutching her phone to her chest. Her eyes roved over the ceiling, where she'd stuck glow-in-the-dark stars on it. She was fascinated by space, could bore anyone on the topic if they lent an ear.

She thought about the party. Her adoptive father was an old family friend to Ben's. And he was quite right—when she was seven, she had had a huge crush on him. And he was right about the other thing, as well—it hadn't ever gone away. The most she ever saw of him was during the holidays, when parties were being thrown every week from his family's mansion.

But he'd never looked at her, and when he had, he'd always been callous. It didn't matter that he was callous to everyone else, that she wasn't special in that regard. But that was just the thing: she wanted to be special to him.

 _(11:55 p.m.) Ben Solo: Goodnight, Rey._

So what had changed? It had sounded like pity at first, but… that was a great compliment he'd given her at the end…

She smiled.

 _(11:56 p.m.) Me: Goodnight, Ben._


	6. Something You Would Do Differently

_**Author's Notes…**_

Today's prompt was instantly inspiring!

* * *

 _ **Write about something you would do differently.**_

"Ben!"

A stormtrooper's blaster charged, and a wookie's call rang out over the radio chatter.

Kylo Ren halted, the silver of his helmet glinting. He thought he'd heard his father's voice. He turned around accordingly, his clothing whipping around his legs from the gusts below the bridge.

"Han Solo," he said. "I have been waiting for this moment for a long time."

It was the modulator that made it easier to bear. It wasn't his voice—it hid the unsteadiness within it. Despite his reassurances to Snoke, his heart was ever full of confusion, grief, and longing, and what was worse: love.

A new source of light shone down on them as a bang rang throughout the area. The scavenger girl and the traitor were far above, and below them, Chewbacca. Across from him stood his father. Kylo could still remember the last time they'd seen one another, spoken—before he was sent off to train with Skywalker. An awkward hug and a parting of ways. His father couldn't even meet his eyes, he was so afraid of the power that Kylo wielded.

"Take off that mask!" Han demanded as he strode toward his son, his boots clanging on the iron grating. "You don't need it!" He stopped a few yards away from him, his expression set in something familiar—stubborn determination.

Hmph.

The only trait they shared.

"What do you think you'll see if I do?" Kylo questioned. He was proud of himself. His breathing was in control, his pulse had slowed to something resembling normal.

"The face of my son," Han replied. True pain was on his features. Interesting. It mattered that much to him? Sentimental bullshit.

Kylo decided to oblige—the final time he would ever obey his father. His helmet hissed as he removed it, keeping his own features as blank as possible. As though it didn't matter that this was his father, as though he were anyone else, anyone Kylo could slice down and not look back.

"Your _son_ is gone," Kylo said carefully, but firmly, loud enough to carry over the short distance. "He was weak and foolish, like his father, so I destroyed him." And he had.

"That's what Snoke wants you to believe," Han replied. He resumed walking toward Kylo. "But it's not true." He halted once more, at a distance where they could speak without lifting their voices. "My son is _alive_."

"No," Kylo said calmly. "The Supreme Leader is wise."

"Snoke is _using_ you for your power," Han said, daring to come even closer. "When he gets what he wants, he'll crush you."

Kylo set his jaw, otherwise appearing unphased. His father's words had resonated within him, and he had to ignore them, couldn't let them take root.

"You know it's true," Han said grimly. There was almost pity in his eyes, and Kylo resented that. He didn't want that man's _pity_.

Still, Kylo considered him for a long moment. His eyes roved over Han's face, taking in the new wrinkles, but those blue eyes still burned the same. They were telling Kylo that he believed in him, that he loved him.

What a shame it had come too late to matter.

And he said so. "It's too late."

"No, it's not. Leave here with me. Come home," Han said urgently. Now there was only a foot between them. "We miss you."

The wind whistled around them as Kylo dipped his head the barest inch. Heat was building at the backs of his eyes, and his lip carried the faintest tremble. He stared into the past, at the life he had lived before his parents had cast him away into the hands of a near stranger. Skywalker had never been around, not with his searching, his journeying.

Han had set him adrift, together with Kylo's mother.

"I am being torn apart," he confessed. His father was listening intently, so he went on, the words unsteady. "I want to be free of this pain." He wouldn't cry. He wouldn't.

"And I know what I have to do, but I don't know if I have the strength to do it." There was no use shielding his thoughts now—his father was before him, expressing a vulnerability he never had before, a desperate wish to believe in his son. How was Kylo to keep his guard up? He hadn't lied. This was tearing him apart.

"Will you help me?" he asked.

Han nodded earnestly and came to stand a scant few inches from his son. "Yes. Anything," he said, his graying eyebrows pushed together.

Kylo let his helmet drop to the bridge, the heavy _thump_ of it echoing. He took out his lightsaber, holding it between them. Hope lightened Han's features, and Kylo was grateful his glove hid the tremor in his fingers. He knew what he had to do. He knew what he had to do. He knew what he had to do.

 _He knew what he had to do!_

Han's fingers wrapped around the hilt of the lightsaber. The area grew dark as the bright source of light was closed over by the darkening of the sky. The two held the saber so tightly the metal of it creaked.

"Ben," Han whispered. "Come home."

"I did too much," Kylo said. His will was wavering. His father loved him, and in that moment, he couldn't deny it any longer. But a new problem had arisen—even if he were to go home with him… the things Kylo had done… "It won't be the same."

"But you won't be with Snoke," Han said. "You'll be with your family."

"Snoke _is_ my family!" Kylo shouted. "He accepted me and taught me more than any of you ever have!"

Han abruptly gripped him by the shoulders, leaving Kylo to hold the saber alone. The older man stared intently into his eyes, no doubt trying to convey the wellspring of emotions inside of him. There were clearly so many, and Kylo couldn't even blame him for it, as he had his own.

"I'm sorry!" Han cried. "I'm sorry, Ben! I'm sorry I was a terrible father—that I didn't understand enough—that I shouldn't have driven you away! I'll tell you… I'll tell you anything you want!" Desperation colored the words vibrantly. "Just—come with me! Come _home_ with me!"

"The things I've done—" Kylo tried again.

"If not for me, think of your mother," Han said, actually pleading with him. His grip tightened around Kylo's arms. "Don't you love your mother?"

"Of course, I do!" Kylo yelled, instantly hating himself for it. _No_. No. He would not allow this. He would not falter. He knew what he had to do, and he would do it.

But he just couldn't bring himself to ignite his weapon.

"Please," Han said. "We don't have time. We have to get out of here. We'll figure it out once we're on the _Falcon_." He wet his lips, trying to figure out what to say that would sway his son, Ben could see it in his eyes. "It's not too late—it's never too late. Your grandfather—"

"What about him?" Kylo gritted through his teeth.

"You know I don't believe in all of that—mumbo jumbo, okay, kid. But he died to prevent this—" Han gestured around them. "All of this."

"He was swayed at the end," Kylo protested. This was the belief of the Order. "He never would have if he hadn't—"

Han grabbed him by the elbow and started tugging him. Kylo dug his feet in to resist, but then he heard it again—the growl of a wookie. His eyes jerked up, and he saw the only friend he'd ever had growing up as a child. The wookie roared, telling Kylo to come home with Han, to come home with the both of them.

 _Chewie_ , he thought.

A sob broke free of him, painful and choked. Han wrapped an arm around his broad shoulders, never minding that he was shorter than him, and guided him off the bridge. The stormtrooper present was quickly downed by Chewbacca's bowcaster. Kylo knew he should rebel, throw his father off.

He knew what he had to do.

But…

 _Family_.

* * *

Rey stood behind Han's seat as the smuggler legend and his co-pilot got them off Starkiller Base. Pilots were already pulling out. The entire place was about to implode, and they needed to be far away from here when that happened.

"We did it!" Finn whooped. He went to grab Rey and do a happy dance with her, which was their thing, it seemed, but Rey was now looking at the figure slumped in one of the seats. Kylo Ren was pastier than the last time she'd seen him, and his hair was clinging damp to his forehead.

"Er…" Finn cleared his throat. "What are we gonna do now?" Reminded of Kylo Ren's presence, he couldn't quite keep his gaze off him. He probably was preparing for an attack, some sort of trick. It had crossed Rey's mind, too.

But… no…

Somehow…

Somehow, she knew.

Brown eyes slowly lifted to hers, as if sensing Rey's attention. She didn't balk, her lips pressed together as she studied him. It hadn't been that long ago that she'd been strapped in that interrogation chair with Kylo all too happily digging through her mind for the information he needed. It had _hurt_ , even if she had turned it around on him.

"What?" she couldn't help but ask. _Giving up on Darth Vader?_ she didn't say.

Finn grew busy with Han and Chewie before fleeing to the upper deck. Han was cursing—Chewie was cursing back in his own guttural way.

"I feel it still," Kylo said softly. His eyes raked over her before drifting to the side.

"Well, it was only an hour ago," Rey retorted, crossing her arms.

The Knight of Ren huffed. "Do not tell me you're that _naïve_."

Rey clamped her jaws shut. Han had gotten his son back. Kylo Ren was theoretically not on the side of darkness anymore. It wouldn't be good to start a fight with him—not yet, at any rate—so she strapped herself down in the chair behind Chewie.

"Ben, meet Rey," Han said once they were safely in hyperspace.

"Oh, we've met," she muttered, but he didn't catch it.

She bit her lip. She still couldn't believe he'd come with them—she'd been so sure that Kylo was going to kill him, and she was going to have to avenge Han's death. Because despite what Kylo had told her in that chamber, she didn't think Han was going to disappoint her at all. They were alike—they knew what to expect of one another. He wouldn't have tried to hire her otherwise.

And it had only been five percent out of pity.

Grief swamped her suddenly, enough that she had to gasp for air.

Kylo's eyes were drawn to hers at the same time.

They stared at one another, disbelieving.

He tilted his head, his eyes narrowing.

Whatever "it" had been on Starkiller Base had now amplified itself to the point that Rey was very sure she had just gotten a bucketful of Kylo's emotions dumped over her head. And by the way he was scrutinizing her, he might have gotten what she was feeling in return.

"Interesting," he murmured.

"Is it?" she whispered, finding she'd lost her voice.

He smiled.

And she wasn't so sure she liked the feral edge it carried.

He leaned forward. "I can train you," he said low enough that his father couldn't hear. When Rey opened her mouth hotly, he cut across her with, "I don't mean about the dark side. I mean about the Force."

"No, thanks," she retorted.

"Suit yourself," he sighed, settling back in his seat. He was doing a fine job of acting like he hadn't been nearly bawling his eyes out half an hour ago. "But don't come crying to me when you have too many questions and you're overwhelmed."

Rey was tempted to show him what overwhelming was, and it involved her fist.

This was going to be a _fuuuun_ trip back to the Resistance.

Fantastic.


	7. Something You Would Do Differently II

_**Author's Notes…**_

A continuation, by popular request!

* * *

 _ **Write about something you would do differently II.**_

 _ **It's raining now.**_

The last thing Rey wanted to do was go and approach Kylo R—Ben. _Ben_. She had to start calling him Ben. It was weird, and she didn't like it, but there was nothing she could about it. Leia and Han had their son back; she had to be supportive and follow along. But she didn't think for one _second_ that "Ben" was done with the dark side.

How could he be? He'd spent the last decade as Snoke's apprentice, leading a group called the Knights of Ren, which she'd seen briefly in the memories on Takodana. She was sure Leia and Han were also keeping their eye on him—they were smart. They'd lost their son before, and they knew what to look for.

It was just that it was raining, and Kyl—Ben was standing out in it, and no one had noticed… no one except for her. Whatever tether was between them, it had only been two days since they'd returned to the Resistance base. She could feel that tether like a knot in her chest, the other end tied up in Ben's.

The gentle rain became a deluge.

Sighing, Rey left her dry and warm position and ran out to reach the tall man.

"Come inside!" she yelled over the rain. She was soaked within seconds, and her teeth chattered. She was used to a desert—rain was extremely rare, never mind that it was cold. Ben didn't look any better—his long, black hair clung to his face and neck.

His eyes were closed, and he hadn't made a movement to acknowledge her.

"You're going to get sick!" Not that she cared—but his parents did.

"You don't hear it?" he asked without so much as glancing in her direction.

"Hear what? The rain? The storm rolling in?" Rey pointed toward the horizon as she fought to be heard over the steady downfall. Lightning flashed in the clouds in the distance. They needed to get out of here. "Let's go—"

Nothing.

He stood there, still as a statue.

Rey shook her head in frustration. She wasn't going to stand out here like an idiot, especially not with that stormfront. They may be able to use the Force, but they weren't invincible.

His bare hand caught hers.

She made to yank her hand away. As she'd told Finn on Jakku, she hated that. She was a strong person. She didn't need anyone to guide her around. Not a single soul. But… all she could think about was how she'd never felt his skin before. He'd always worn those gloves.

A memory flashed—he was bent over her in the interrogation room, his eyes roving over her face, taking in every tiny emotion, all the fear and confusion. He'd been so close. So, so close. Close enough that she'd caught a whiff of his hair, which had smelled surprisingly nice considering the helmet he wore all the time.

 _"Don't be afraid, I feel it, too."_

"Focus," he said now in the present. "Listen."

"I'm listening just fine," she retorted. "And lightning is dangerous!" To be honest, she'd never seen it. Nothing beyond heat lightning. But the fact that it was about to really storm made her chilled in other ways. She didn't want to be around to found out what would happen. The booming of the thunder was loud enough.

He squeezed her hand hard and jerked her to his side. Before she could hit him, he pulled her against his chest and buried his face in her neck. She was so stunned, she simply let herself be held, blinking water out of her eyes as she stared up over his shoulder.

"Listen—connect with the Force."

Figuring it would be the fastest way to get him to let go of her without a fight, she decided to oblige him. She muttered that this was madness before she closed her eyes. She thought of the Force, the power she'd only very recently discovered. She'd been playing a bit with it since, seeing what she could do, but was too afraid to try anything radical—and she refused to become this bastard's apprentice.

His hand soothed over her back, and she swallowed. It was difficult to focus like this. Somehow, she managed, yet had a feeling it had something to do with his touch. Like he was guiding her into doing what he wanted of her. This strange connection was growing by the hour, the longer they were near one another. She could _feel_ his presence in her mind—

Thunder cracked loudly overhead, and she would have jumped out of her skin, except… with the Force channeling through her, everything was so… peaceful. It drowned out all but the sounds of nature. The rain falling, splattering against the ground, the white noise of it as it pounded into them. The rolls of thunder that were mostly rumbles.

The tranquility of it resonated deeply within her.

Everything—every worry, every fear, _any_ sort of emotion—was far away. The rain against her ears was now welcoming instead of bothersome. Bothersome in the sense that she wasn't trying to pull Ben out of it. Rain all by itself was quite fascinating.

"Become my apprentice," he said into her ear. "There is so much I can teach you."

The spell was broken.

Rey wriggled out of his arms and backed up a few paces, mud splattering around her boots. The drops of rain felt good against her reddened cheeks. Of course, he had tried to trick her.

"I'm not your enemy," he said, tilting his chin up, projecting his voice.

"Two days ago, you attacked my mind!"

He made an angry stride toward her, pointing at the ground. "What is it going to take for you to let that go? An apology? I'm shit at apologies, but I'll try for you if it will get you off my back!"

Rey gaped at him. The rain began falling even harder, to the point where she couldn't make out his face very well. On his back? She'd been avoiding him as much as possible!

She supposed she could have asked to rifle through his thoughts in return, but she'd seen enough of them that she didn't want another go at it. There was pure darkness stuffed in there, with only a little light seeping through with his insecurities. He wasn't ready to cross the line forever. That didn't mean she had to trust him.

"I'm only here for your parents!" she mostly yelled.

"It's useless to tell me lies!" He held out his hand to her. "I got a sense of your thoughts just now. Didn't you get a sense of mine?"

Her throat tightened to the point where it became difficult to breathe. Her heart banging against her ribs certainly wasn't helping.

"It doesn't matter!" she finally said. Water was quickly accumulating around her ankles. "I don't trust you!"

He laughed, a noise that startled her. He peered up into the rain, letting it slide over his face as he shoved his hands into his hair to get it out of the way. She eyed him suspiciously, not quite ready to go. His face was… different… with that laugh through the sarcasm.

"You'll trust me eventually!" he promised her. "It's only a matter of time! A bond has been created between us!"

She had so many questions, but she couldn't bear to get them from him.

Without announcing that she was going in, she turned and headed on the path that would lead her back inside the part of the building they were occupying. He didn't follow her—not physically. Just as she reached the threshold of the door, there was a twinge in her chest. She knew he was watching her, waiting for her response.

Rey looked over her shoulder at him. He was right where she'd left him.

Every piece of her being wanted to run or fight. They both surged within her, a battle of their own. She knew what she wanted to ask—she didn't want to know the answer from him. But he was the only person who _could_ tell her.

She swallowed back her pride.

"What do you mean by a bond?"

He laughed again, though she couldn't hear the sound of it. They were spaced too far apart to catch it over the rain.

"What?!" she snapped.

"You have so much to learn," he said. Then he closed his eyes again.

The only problem, Rey thought, was that he was right.


End file.
